1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin particle composition.
2. Related Art
A resin particle composition has been applied as various applications such as a binder.
Here, in the resin particle composition, for example, silica particles may be used together with resin particles in order to improve the strength and fluidity of resin particles and prevent the packing of resin particles. In particular, powder, such as resin particles, is often subjected to a transportation method (hereinafter, also referred to as “air transportation”) in which powder is transported by air flowing in a pipe. In the application of this transportation method, the improvement in fluidity of resin particles is important.